


The Umbrella Academy Collection

by amaranth827



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: Just a collection of Drabbles for The Umbrella Academy.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Superpowers

Klaus sprawled himself out on the couch and let out a happy hum. Vanya was practicing her violin, and Klaus enjoyed listening to her when she played. He started moving his hands and arms in tune with what Vanya was playing, and he thought he saw her crack a smile. Vanya didn't smile much, but when she did, it was usually at something that Klaus did or said. Klaus closed his eyes and kept his arm movements to match the song that she was playing.

When the music stopped, Klaus opened his eyes and noticed Vanya watching him. "Are you sure that playing the violin isn't your superpower?" Klaus knew that it was a sore spot for Vanya; she was the only one of the kids that didn't have any powers. Klaus was sure that playing the violin was her power.

"Don't tease her about not having powers," Ben said as he sat down on the couch, pushing Klaus' legs out of the way.

Klaus huffed out a breath and sat up, "I was not teasing her; I was serious."

Vanya made a face at her brothers, she thought they were annoying most of the time, but Klaus and Ben were the nicest to her. They were all fourteen now. Klaus had just told everyone that he was gay, Ben and Vanya were the only two that hadn't been surprised by the news. Vanya knew, she always knew. She let out a sigh and started to put her violin away, "what would I do for power with my violin?"

Klaus let out a chuckle and bounced in his seat, "make someone's head explode, like poof..." Klaus motioned with his hands what would happen. Ben and Vanya both laughed at him. Klaus shrugged. "I wish I could play that well, though."

"Well, at least you guys have powers," Vanya tried not to sound bitter, but she couldn't help when it slipped into her tone.

"You're still our sister, no matter what," Ben said sternly.

Klaus nodded, "We love you just the same."

Vanya made a face at them again, "I love you too, you weirdos."


	2. I Like Pretty Things

Klaus let out a sigh as he entered his sister's room. He wasn't snooping, not really. Klaus had come to her room looking for her after Klaus couldn't find her in the library. He picked up a scarf that was draped over the back of the desk chair and wrapped it around his neck. It was soft against his skin; it reminded him of his sister. She was soft, though not in a bad way. She was kind, and she cared what happened to the rest of their siblings. 

Klaus smiled to himself as he made his way across her room; there sitting on the end of her bed was his sister's violin with the case open. He ran his fingers along the smooth wooden surface. Vanya never let him touch her violin. He felt drawn to touch it now in her absences. Klaus ran his fingers along the neck, feeling the strings against his skin. 

"Why are you wearing my scarf," asked a voice from behind Klaus.

"I umm..." Klaus turned to face his sister with a smile. "You know me. I like pretty things," he shrugged and received a smile back from her. 

"Yes, and I suppose that is why you were touching my violin too?" Vanya asked as she made her way to her bed. She glanced from her brother to the violin, lying on the bed. 

Klaus shrugged again, "you weren't here to stop me." It was the truth, had Vanya been in the room to tell him not to he would have never touched said violin.

Vanya let out a chuckle, "oh, so it is my fault that you were touching my violin?" 

Klaus smirked, "of course it is!" 

Vanya picked up the pillow from her bed and threw it at Klaus, hitting him in the head. "You didn't just come in here to steal my scarf and touch my violin, what did you need?"

"Nothing, Ben and I are going to go to the movies. Do you want to come?" Klaus readjusted the scarf around his neck and smiled at her. 

"Sure, just let me go to the bathroom," Vanya started to head for the door but turned to look at Klaus. "Oh, and do not touch my violin!"

Klaus let out another chuckle and followed her from the room. 


End file.
